


Where the Heart is - FFXIV Write 2020 Compilation

by LadyFufu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Friendship, Further tag updates as the story updates, Gen, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, Various spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFufu/pseuds/LadyFufu
Summary: A edited collection of my own writings for FFXIV Write 2020, primarily focusing on my main WoL, a Keeper miqo named Fufu Faelune, and the relationships and trials she shares with the cast of the game, along with a small few featuring my secondary WoL, a Raen Au ra named Yuri Sakuraba.(Note: Title shared with a featured prompt)
Relationships: Scions of the Seventh Dawn & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)





	1. Foreword

To keep this as brief as I possibly can, these are my FFXIV Write 2020 pieces, edited and collected together into an easier to read format than tumblr. The original pieces, unedited and without the cleaning process written for the month, will stay on my tumblr, which can be accessed [here](https://faelune-home.tumblr.com/post/628888367211380736/ladyfufus-ffxiv-write-2020-master-post) via my masterpost.

I'll admit now, I have never done any of these daily challenge type things before in any fandom. This is sincerely my first time doing it, and despite the goal of the project being to just write and then post without worrying about perfection, there were a few cases when I didn't write. This was more me trying not to force myself if I sincerely couldn't come up with an idea. Plus I ended up only using 2 make-up days to write, with the other 2 being rest days since I had IRL stuff taking up my time. So in total, I managed to write 24 out of 30 days. So this won't be a totally complete compilation like most others, but that's okay. I'm still proud of what I managed. However, since I did come up with a few ideas during the month, only to put them to the side due to time and lack of focus, or coming up with other ideas to write, I am of the mind to try and write some extra ideas outwith the designated month and posting those ficlets in here. Most ideas were extras for my second Warrior, Yuri, whom is still a developing character for me, so being able to write more for her in general would be nice to flesh her out more. Which brings me to a secondary point to address before moving to the actual fanfics.

The biggest majority of these pieces are focused on my main Warrior, Fufu - same name as I, the player/author use for an online handle, so often I call her 'miqo!Fu' to differentiate, though I have given her a Keeper appropriate name for backstory reasons that I'd like to use more, and have used in one fic here - and since writing for a challenge was new to me, I went in just writing whatever ideas came to me, with no set theme in mind. However as I went through the month, I ended up stumbling onto a theme by accident, focusing mainly on miqo!Fufu's relationships with the other characters in the game, with an occasional twist of loss or sadness in there as well. I worry for a few pieces it made her seem overly weepy and upset or frustrated as a character, which is generally the opposite of how I imagine her and would like to write her, so please, trust me when I say she is a much more positive character - though some other prompts did allow me to showcase this side of her, just less often than the more heavier topics did.

That is all I would like to say on a general level, any individual thoughts for written pieces will be in their respective notes. Thank you for reading, I do hope you enjoy my work. ^_^

As a note while this is still updating and incomplete, I will be editing and uploading works at an uneven pace, due to real life being busy for various reasons, plus some works during the month I'd like to go over more thoroughly, which might take longer. I can't guarantee that I'll be uploading constantly, however I will try to upload as quick as I can.

Lady Fufu x

P.s. I ended up choosing one of the prompts as the title since it felt the most fitting for what this series of fics showcases. And miqo!Fu's heart is with her friends. ^^


	2. Sway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look to the past - set pre-canon, with a brief moment during pre-Castrum Centri ARR

There was an uneasy sway to her stance as she held the bowstring taut, aiming for the target, a crude X slathered onto the cork with cheap dye. Her hand trembled, the string digging into her fingertips, the arrow tapping unsteadily against the grip.

A sharp whistle broke her concentration, making her yelp and loosing the arrow involuntarily. It sailed over the cork board into the wild brush beyond.

“Unfortunate, Fhara,” someone cackled behind her. The young miqo’te pouted, throwing the bow to the ground and running to pound childishly at the older man’s legs, whining, “You did that on purpose! I could’ve got it!”

“Course I did,” the elder seeker laughed, picking the girl up by her shirt and holding her at eye level, “‘Cos if you’re gonna be a hunter for the tribe, you have to be ready for the world around you. They’re not gonna shut up and let you take the shot, they’re gonna keep living like you ain’t there.”

The man snorted again as the girl puffed out her cheeks. “Look lass, you got the skill at your age, aye, but you still need to adjust to hunting in the wild. But I know you’ll get it someday.” Lowering her back to her feet, he ordered, “Now go fetch that arrow, it's still good to use and we don’t have too many. We’ll head back to the village and you can help with the food prep.”

A cuff across her ear made her squeal with protest as he added, smirking, “Only prep though, we don’t need another fire.”

“That was an accident and it didn’t go anywhere!” she shouted, rushing off and ignoring his howling laughter behind her.

~*~*~

Many many years later, the full grown keeper woman perched herself behind a moss covered rock, eyes primed on the roaming Empire soldiers outside the castrum. She just needed a spare tabard and helmet to aid the infiltration. Keeping an eye for any soldiers wandering out of sight of their fellows, she nocked the arrow onto the string in preparation.

Spying an errant soldier disappearing into the Tangle, she crawled along the rockface, regaining sight of him. The caw of an errant bird above echoed off the crystalline rock.

She pulled the string back, took aim, standing firm.

The arrow flew and found its mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lore appropriate name I came up with for miqo!Fufu is 'Fhara Laali', and while I've mused on possibly using it exclusively for fanfiction writing, for now at least, I'm going the route of 'Fufu Faelune' being an adventuring alias. I've said before in another fic I posted that giving my character my own online handle was more me not expecting to get as attached as I thought I would, and then starting to see my avatar as a separate character, so the name thing is something I keep thinking about, even if I wouldn't change my actual in game name.


	3. Muster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking aid from more learned types, worried about her ignorance - Set during early-ARR, pre-Ifrit

“Can I ask a favour?” Yda and Papalymo halted their conversation, turning to see a nervously shuffling Fufu standing nearby. One of the newer recruits to the Scions, and one they themselves had even met previously around the Shroud.

“Sure thing! We’ll be here awhile before we have to go back to Gridania, and I’m guessing Thancred hasn’t called for you yet? So whatever it is, we’ll help out if we can,” Yda smiled, giving the keeper miqo’te a quick thumbs up. Despite her hands still wringing on the edge of her tabard, the girl smiled back, slightly reassured.

Taking a breath, she then blurted out, “I need you to teach me smart things please.” Both archons shared a look, confusion evident on their faces.

“That’s a rather vague request,” Papalymo coughed, frowning, “A bit more elaboration please?”

Fufu’s ear flicked. “Well, you archons are smart scholar people, and you know a lot of things. Like fancy words. I don’t know a lot of words. I can read ‘cos some old scholars would pass through my village every so often and offer to teach the younger kids in exchange for a few days stay, but that was only really enough to get by.” -- she pouted -- “I thought I’d be fine coming here and doing adventurer stuff, just knowing enough to be able to read help submissions from people, but now I’m a Scion, and it turns out I need to know more. I need to know smart words so I can understand missions.”

There was a pause after her impassioned plea as the archons seemed to think it over, then Yda offered a compassionate smile and asked, “Did something happen?”

“Minfilia was talking about the plan -- to handle Ifrit sometime over the next few days. At one point she was talking about the Immortal Flames and how they were gonna get together for their part in it all, but she used a word and I didn’t get it. I only managed to figure out from the rest of the plan that it was about gathering them together, but I started to worry that maybe everyone here will use more words I don’t get, and if I’m gonna be needed for important stuff, I can’t go around not understanding what I need to do.” Her wide purple eyes grew glossy, eyebrows drawn together so tight in mounting panic and frustration. Yda quickly started patting the miqo’te shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting manner.

“Oh come now, it’s alright, there’s no need for tears,” she cooed, “What word was it, if I can ask?”

“It’ll sound stupid.”

“Not at all!”

Fufu bit her lip, then let out a deep breath. “I-it was something about must-ing the troops? I thought she said ‘mustard’ but that sounds silly and it didn’t make sense, but I didn’t want to interrupt her ‘cos she’s so busy so-!” A tear dripped down her cheek involuntarily, which Yda wiped away.

“Oh there there, that’s an honest mistake if you don’t know something. We don’t need to-- well, we don’t need to ‘muster up’ tears over this, we’ll simply learn and move on, right?” She flashed a grin at the archer, hoping she understood. Fufu’s ears flattened against her head, but she nodded all the same.

“I don’t wanna let everyone down,” she said with a small voice.

“You won’t, I promise.” Turning to her partner, Yda asked him, “Well, Papalymo, what do you think? I’d be up for a lesson or two to be honest.” She punctuated her enthusiasm by pounding her fist into her hand.

Papalymo nodded, getting to his feet onto the chair and said, addressing the keeper, “Having heard your case, I can well understand your issues. I’d be fine with teaching you a few things. Though I must ask first, out of curiosity, why come to Yda and I for this?”

A sniff. “Well, it’s a few reasons. I know you two better than the others, so that made it feel easier.” Then she glanced around the room, and lowered her voice before continuing, “But the others just feel too difficult to approach anyway. Urianger sounds too confusing and I don’t get what he’s saying most of the time--”

“Understandable,” Yda interrupted, nodding her head, only to flinch when Papalymo shushed her harshly.

“--well, and there’s Y’shtola. She seems nice, and I know she probably is, but I was just worried she’d think I was being silly asking this--”

Yda cut her off again with a gasp, “Y’shtola would never! She’s incredibly patient if she has the time.” 

“Yda,” Papalymo hissed, “mind your volume.” Indeed, the Hyuran woman’s cry had made the others in the room turn to watch the group, casting curious stares toward their corner. Ducking into the chair and bowing her head low, Yda nodded for Fufu to continue.

“Alright, so Y’shtola could maybe have helped. But after you two, okay?” They nodded.

“And why not Thancred?” The pugilist asked.

“He’s busy right now, so I can’t wait till we’re in the field to ask him. And…” she trailed off, flinching as though wary of her own thoughts. Another breath in as though to boost her own confidence, she said, “I’ve heard of his... _reputation_ from a few girls around here and in the Bay, so I kept thinking that even if he agreed he wouldn’t take it seriously and he’d just try to--” She stopped as Yda burst out laughing, while Papalymo sighed and shook his head.

“You think he’d be too focused on skirt chasing to teach you?” the Hyur laughed, once again catching the rest of the room to stare at her. The older man grumbled, “I’ve kept telling that man that his habits would come back to bite him someday.”

“Oh, my sides. I’m so sorry,” Yda giggled, “I don’t mean to sound mean about this, but that is just--” Fufu couldn’t help but glance around, feeling a growing discomfort at the attention directed at them.

Eventually, Yda seemed to calm down enough to say with a still mirthful tone, “He has brought that whole image on himself, but I promise you right here and now that he’s not like that when it counts. If you needed help, he’d give it. Hells, he’d probably understand better than most of us what you’re going through.”

Fufu’s ears perked up. “He would?”

“That is a valid point,” Palaymo nodded, “He himself was born and raised in Limsa Lominsa -- spent most of his early life on the streets at that -- before coming to Sharlayan at Master Louisoix’s suggestion. I can only imagine the grief he received from his peers when he first started studying there.” His eyes shone with a realisation as he then turned to his friend and said, “Actually, you would also be a good tutor for the same reasons, Yda.”

“Ey?” Her head snapped to face him. Likewise, Fufu’s curious gaze turned eagerly to the seated woman.

“Aye, indeed. Yda and her own sister came all the way from Ala Mhigo. I personally helped with teaching them when they asked. I suppose now I remember it, the request wasn’t dissimilar to your own, my dear.” A wistful smile crossed his face.

“Oh, I remember,” Yda nodded, a cheeky smile on her own lips, “You were quite the harsh taskmaster.” This made the mage frown, and he snapped, “Would you rather handle this on your own?”

“No no, the help would be nice.”

Yda turned back to the young expectant looking Scion and said proudly, “We’ll be happy to help you. But don’t exclude Thancred or Y’shtola from the idea either. Don’t be afraid to ask, and you’ll get there quicker than you think.”

Fufu’s eyes shimmered once more, though they were now paired with a relieved smile on her face. “Thank you. I really really appreciate this!”

Papalymo hopped off his chair and motioned for the ladies to follow him, stating over his shoulder, “Well then, we’d best get started now while we have the time. Twelve knows when we’ll all be sent off to our respective tasks, so let’s see what we can do now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first piece I actually wrote - the previous 'Sway' prompt being written on a make-up day - and despite understanding the meaning of the word 'muster', I could not for the life of me actually think of something to write for it. However the spark did eventually come to me...by way of thinking that the word resembled another when spoken aloud. It comes across as a bit silly, but it's the idea I came up with.
> 
> This particular piece saw a good few edits compared to the original. I worried I made miqo!Fufu overly weepy and panicky, so I've toned it down to a more general frustration and worry here. The intent is more to show that she wants to step up and better herself now that she's in an important organisation and they'll need her strength. It's not something every adventurer would do, but it is her own choice to want to improve if she can.
> 
> The general idea here otherwise was the show the closeness she has with Yda and Papalymo, having started in Gridania and gotten to know them, while still feeling as though Y'shtola and Thancred are somewhat distant strangers, plus the impressions they gave her before she actually gets to know them properly.


	4. Clinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion, a moment - Set Early ShB, after both twins' storylines

While getting to see both her friends was a great joy, even separately, both reunions had to be kept short. Much else was to be done of course; helping with the patients at the inn in Amh Araeng, and then trying to explore the insides of Eulmore. Though both cases had quickly taken gruesome turns, a swift reminder of the stakes at hand on the First. Nevertheless, getting to see the twins alive and well when last she had seen them they had been cold and lifeless was a great relief to Fufu.

She finally returned to the Crystarium, having received word that Alphinaud and Alisaie both were waiting in the Ocular with the Exarch after racing ahead of her, who himself wished her there to discuss the future. To discuss whatever plans they had for saving the First.

She walked to the Dossal Gate from the Amaro Launch, despite being attuned to the aethernet in the city. After all she had seen over the past few days in the light cursed land, Fufu already felt drained. She needed the walk to clear her heavy thoughts. Of course she wanted to help. If it would allow the people to live, to prevent more horrors happening to them like what happened to Tesleen, or even break the stupor from the desperate folk in gatetown, she would do it. She would try.

But saying she wanted to do it and having the strength were two different things. At least alone it was difficult -- but then she wasn’t alone on the First. This thought brought a smile to the keeper’s lips as she looked up at the grand doors to the Crystal Tower.

Finally entering the Ocular, the three already present turned to her.

“Ah, there you are,” the Exarch greeted, “now we may begin.” Yet his words washed past her, so caught up in the expectant, hopeful smiles of the youngest two in the room, her own smile quivered. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and before she had considered what she wanted to do, Fufu was already marching over and had grabbed both twins in a tight embrace, one in each arm and her face buried into their shoulders.

Despite a few gasps of surprise, no one said anything or tried to move. When a small sob seemed to break through the air, it only encouraged them to tighten their own holds on the woman.

The Exarch stood to the side, giving them their moment, watching with a wistful air. Talk of plans could wait. While they didn’t have much time, they could take a few seconds to have a proper reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the meaning 'to embrace'.
> 
> If the game could have cutscenes of the WoL physically interacting with NPCs, I wish so hard we could've hugged the twins in the Ocular. Of all the characters, they're my two favourites, my sweet kids, and I was just glad to see them okay.
> 
> Since we can't have it in game though, I wrote it for myself.


	5. Nonagenarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has an opinion on another's fashion sense - Set early ShB, Il Mheg

“I swear, if the first thing he does when he wakes up again on the Source is to put on one of those ragged robes, I’m tearing it off him and burning it.”

“I beg your pardon,” came the baffled response from Thancred, coming to a complete and sudden stop at the top of the hill toward Pla Enni. Minfilia thudded into his back at his unexpected halt, with only his steady hand on her shoulder preventing her from tumbling to the ground and possibly back down the incline.

Fufu puffed her cheeks, then said, aimed more at the younger hume in their party, “Back on the Source, Urianger would wear long stuffy robes with the hood pulled up even though he stayed indoors pretty much all the time. In the middle of a desert, no less. It looked awful.”

“That would be the man’s preference, why do you care?” Thancred sighed.

“Uhm, I haven’t seen him dressed like that in the time I’ve known him,” Minfilia said, side eying her caretaker as though worried to share an opinion contrary to his own. For his part, the older man just shrugged.

“Look, I get that he acts like some wizened old scholar just shy of his 100th nameday, and that whole thing apparently helped you guys against the Garleans just before the Calamity, but he doesn’t need to look so stuffy. I’d even be fine making a better look for him that still suits the image if he really wanted.” The miqo’te stood firm, her hands on her hips.

Thancred sighed again, shaking his head - it seemed some time at the Weavers’ Guild in Ul’dah had awoken a fashion conscious side in the young woman. Even the himation she wore had been decorated with chains and jewels despite the ragged cut to the edges of the cloth.

“And admit it - he’s probably aware that he needs a change. Why else would he specifically be asking, ‘and what of mine appearance, dost thou like it’?” she added, voice dipping in a mimic of the absent Elezen, earning a giggle from Minfilia. Even Thancred couldn’t help a small smirk at the impression. Then, spying a figure far behind the woman, the smirk widened.

“Tell you what, if you are so passionate about this idea of yours, why not suggest it to the man himself. Do tell us how it goes.”

Fufu’s ears flicked, confusion writ across her face. Turning round, she jumped as indeed, Urianger drew closer. Rounding back to her other companions, she squeaked to see them running ahead, Thancred dragging a waving Minfilia by the hand and shouting, “We will go on without you. Don’t tary overlong lest the pixies catch you!”

“Hey!” she yelled, readying her to chase after them only for Urianger to arrive alongside her, greeting, “Apologies for my lateness. Is aught amiss?”

Looking between the taller man and into the distance, where the others had long disappeared, Fufu slumped forward in resignation. 

“It’s nothing,” she sighed, “Let’s just go on now.” She could bring up her personal grievances another time...perhaps even to Tataru next time she visited the Source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minimal edits here, and something a bit sillier. I'm glad Urianger hasn't went back to the robe on the Source.
> 
> Less to note here, however while the next prompt during the month was 'Clamour' I wrote that for my second WoL Yuri, and I've made the decision to hold Yuri's written prompts and any bonus stories focused on her till the end of this fic, to keep the focus for now on my main WoL or any NPC centric fics. So the next piece posted will be 'Lush', which is actually an NPC focused piece without a WoL showing up.


	6. Lush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of reflection for one of the lost - Set Post-StB, NPC focused

The East Shroud had ever been so full of life. In the treetops, in the ferns, in the tangled bramble patch, even deep in the twisted woodland corner the touched sylphs called home, the creatures ever stirred. It was almost hard to imagine that only a scant few weeks before, a vicious primal that could’ve ended it all had hung over the imperial castrum at the forest’s edge.

That end never came, if only due to the acts of one man.

Near Amarissaix’s Spire, Lyse stood silent, staring at the metal walls of the castrum, so alien compared to the greenery surrounding it. So alien, yet so familiar to herself, with all the time she’d spent as part of the Scions fighting the Empire. Under another’s name…

She shook her head of the thought; she missed her sister greatly, of course she did. But then maybe the way she’d handled it hadn’t been the healthiest. Even so, Papalymo and the other Scions had indulged her odd grieving method. In a way, as much as she maybe could’ve been set straight long before now, she’d still come out okay. Maybe?

“Oh Papalymo,” she sighed, “sometimes I wish you were still here. Even if it wasn’t to have you help me - even if I still feel like I need the extra hands, especially running a whole resistance - at the very least...I want you to see how much I’ve changed.”

She smiled ruefully. “Of course, sometimes it feels like I haven’t at all. But I know I can’t just go crumbling when people need me. And at least I have Naago to keep me right...but it’d be nice if you could do it too.”

But there was no-one to respond to her. The only sound in the forest was the buzzing of insects and the rustling of the leaves in the breeze. She sighed again.

“H-hey, excuse me miss!” she jumped as a voice called to her; a hyuran man in a Twin Adder Private’s coat ran up to her, “I’m sorry miss, I-I’m gonna have to ask you why you’re here. Idle loitering an’ all.”

Lyse flinched. Had she really been standing there long enough to look suspicious?

“I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to be here this long or I would’ve told an officer or someone at the Hut. I’ll be on my way soon, if someone from the Reach doesn’t come shortly after me,” she told him, shuffling on the spot. His eyes widened.

“Hold on, you’re- I’m so sorry, Commander Hext, I didn’t realise it was you!” He bowed, embarrassment clear on his face.

“Oh, no no, it’s fine, like I said, I shouldn’t have been standing here without telling someone,” she spluttered, surprised that he recognised her. Sure, she was the face of the Resistance - and Ala Mhigo in its presently still early days of liberation - but she didn’t think herself that recognisable, especially after living so long under a masked persona.

“I-it should be alright for you to stay, I can tell my commanding officer you came ‘round. But uh- why are you here, if you don’t mind me asking? I figured if it was official business like, you’d have an entourage or you’d be in the city.”

“I...Well it’s nothing official,” she shrugged, then looked back at the wall, adding, “I was just here to pay some respects. I was almost done.”

“Your old partner?”

She started, eyes wide at the young man, to which he flinched again and said, “Sorry! I didn’t-”

“No, I don’t mind,” she said quickly, trying to calm the jittery soldier. Gods, they were both so flustered at that point, one of them could jump and reach the trees quicker than any Ishgardian dragoon. She looked over his uniform again, spying the Third Class emblem on the arm. He was still only a new recruit. “I just didn’t expect you to know him, that’s all. How long have you been an Adder then?”

“Not that long, ‘fraid to say. I remember seeing you and the lalafellin man around the city doing Scion business before I signed up. Heard he passed at some point during the raid on the castrum. When the Griffin kicked up all hell.” Lyse frowned, looking to the structure with a hard look in her eye.

“B-but I helped with taking back Ala Mhigo,” he said, a proud smile spreading across his face. “Hells, I was with one of the groups storming the main city as well.” The woman gawped. He looked the same age as her, and barely a new recruit at that.

“Well, I’m surprised. Grateful but surprised,” she said. He gave his chest a beat with his fist, and said, “Was only happy to help, Commander.”

“Lyse,” she smiled, “Just Lyse is fine. I just didn’t think Gridania would want to send such a new recruit all the way into the worst of the fighting and risk losing a fresh soldier. Not that you probably aren’t capable but-” She stumbled, worried it would sound like she was dismissing him, but she stopped when he shook his head.

“Nah, you’re right. I’m as green as any leaf in this wood here. But I asked to go in. Me and the rest of my unit, sprouts the lot of us.”

“...why?”

He shrugged. “Ours isn’t a common opinion in Gridania, I’ll say that first. ‘Cos most folk are still bitter about the Autumn War, even if it were years ago now and barely anyone that took part back then is still around. Some few are, aye, but not a lot. But my comrades and I thought, ‘If the alliance can forgive Ishgard for not doing their part for so many years while focusing on their war with the dragons and still take them back, then we could do the same for Ala Mhigo. Let bygones be bygones and help them out now they need it most.’ And if we were needed most in the thick of it, then we were gonna be in the thick of it.”

“That’s a good sentiment,” Lyse smiled, “I’d say Gridania should be proud to have a soldier like you in their ranks. It’d be nice to have more good forward thinkers like you and yours.” She sighed.

“Gridania’s always had some problems, and it’ll take time to sort it out. Felt like any efforts me and Papalymo tried were just met with a wall sometimes. But one step at a time, right? And I could say the same about Ala Mhigo too.” She looked to the sky, her mind flashing back to that night as the mimic of Dalamud hung in the clouds, holding fast to its draconic prisoner.

“That’s why I wish he could be here to see it all now,” she mumbled, almost forgetting her company.

“What was he like?” the soldier asked. 

A smirk crossed her lips. “He was stubborn as anything, and feisty. His tongue was sharper than any whip if he caught you saying or doing something ridiculous. I can attest to that right now.” She laughed, ignoring the prickling feeling at the corners of her eyes.

“But for all he said he was the no nonsense type, he could be lenient. Oh, he was lenient for a lot of things that he probably would’ve been surly over otherwise. For every 10 silly questions I asked or stupid statements I said that he gave me grief over, there’d be another 5 things that he’d just let me have even if it was wrong or foolish or I should’ve known better.” Her words trailed off into a sob as tears flowed freely. In her mind she could almost hear a familiar voice chastising her for breaking down so easily in front of a stranger, especially with her position.

To his credit, the soldier held out a handkerchief to her and said solemnly, “He sounded like a good man, Lyse.”

She nodded, taking the cloth and dabbing her eyes. “Yeah. He was a brilliant man. Brilliant and smart and ridiculously patient for someone that could blow up so quickly. He put up with me for so long.” And long how Lyse thought herself a downgrade to her own sister; even with every moment Yda poked and prodded and pushed her partner’s buttons, testing the limits of his patience, she had the know-how to stand equal to him all the same. Something Lyse tried to emulate, but always felt she fell short on...

She sniffed, “Imagine, some brilliant scholar like him having a silly girl like me trailing around after him for years. Gods above, it’s a wonder anyone took us seriously.” Eyes dried, yet still watery, she handed back the handkerchief.

“Like I said before, I didn’t know him,” the man said, taking it back and pocketing it, “But from what you’ve said here, he would’ve been proud of the woman you are now. I feel pretty certain saying that.”

Lyse smiled again. “You know what? I feel certain enough to say you’d be right. He would be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started in Gridania, so it feels bittersweet to now be without both of my starting Scions. 
> 
> This is one of the few story prompts where I was a bit looser with the prompt itself, and I almost worry it doesn't count. I used 'Lush' to refer to the bustling forest, and tried to bring that to mind by describing it at the start, but since it didn't get more focus throughout, I fear I fell off the mark. I'm still proud of this piece itself, I had this idea of Lyse mourning the loss of her friend and partner before FFXIV Write month, but this prompt here making me think about the forest gave me the final nudge to write it.
> 
> While I never disliked Lyse in Stormblood - at most I just didn't connect as much with her - thinking more about how she feels about the ones she's lost over the story has endeared her more to me. She's grown on me a lot more. So I took the chance to look deeper into that, both here with this story and with another prompt later in the month, since the game story itself didn't get the chance, either from lack of time to dedicate or just trying to rush too much. Which is really the only fault I have with Stormblood, poor pacing for some story points.
> 
> ~~Maybe I'm also influenced seeing the amount of vitriol Lyse receives online and how similar it is to Minfilia and I feel protective over them both, so I've grown fonder for them both in general.~~


	7. Avail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the Thanalan sun, following confrontation, an affirmation of one's purpose - Set early HW, post-Raubahn's rescue

To be free of Halatali’s claustrophobic halls, especially after the poisoned mists that had assailed them, felt like true relief. Even Raubahn, hobbling as he was and half leaning between Yugiri and Fufu for support, had an air of ease about him. Alphinaud prepped his grimoire all the same, ready to provide aid to the man. For the moment at least, before considering any further moves, they could be at peace.

They waited some time, with Yugiri dictating orders to her shinobi in pursuit of the Braves, until at last she returned to them, frustration plain on her face. “My apologies, Master Alphinaud. My shinobi can no longer find any trace of them.”

The elezen grit his teeth, biting back a curse. How he wished Ilberd could finally be caught and made to answer for his crimes. Instead, he let out a huff, saying, “As regrettable as that is to hear, I thank you and your men for their work. We owe you a debt for all you have done.”

Yugiri shook her head. “You owe us nothing. It is we that still owe you and your companions so much for granting us shelter and work in our time of need. This is us continuing to repay you for your kindness.” She bowed, then with a glance at the haggard hyur seated on the old coliseum steps, she added, “I shall take over the general’s care until we make to leave. You can rest. My shinobi shall watch over us.”

With the general being tended to, Alphinaud sought instead to join the Warrior of Light, who stood at the other entrance to the plaza, her hands unusually stiff on her hips and her tail swishing back and forth roughly.

“Might I lend an ear for whatever troubles you?” he asked. Her ear flicked before she turned to face him, her mouth set in a firm line.

“I take it there’s no sign of him?” she asked back, glancing behind him. Her shoulders drooped when he frowned and shook his head.

“Unfortunately not.” 

Her tail lashed again. “Dammit. I wish he’d just get caught and stay caught. We had him cornered and then he slipped out.”

“I share the sentiment, my friend, I truly do. Ilberd has been quite the thorn so far for both of us,” the younger boy said.

“I didn’t like what he said in there,” she stated, catching Alphinaud off guard for a spell.

“All that talk about me being used, like he knows a damn thing about me,” she scowled. The boy frowned, trying to ignore the guilty feeling gnawing at his gut. He wouldn’t speak over her now, even if he felt some truth to his former commanding officer’s words. If only because he’d promised his friend that he wouldn’t continue to blame himself for the events of that night or his former actions.

Unaware of her company’s silence, Fufu continued, “I don’t like how he talks like we’re some kindred spirits, like I’m somehow shackled by my responsibilities and can’t go off doing anything else. I  _ choose _ to follow orders ‘cos I know I’m helping people. Every little thing, every tedious act. Just ‘cos I’m the Warrior of Light doesn’t mean I’m suddenly above some menial work!” A growl had seeped into her words as she ranted, and what almost looked like a flash of red in her eye, startling Alphinaud such that he unknowingly stepped back from the woman. He didn’t know she was capable of such...fire.

As though suddenly conscious of her tone, and seeing the panic in her friend’s expression, Fufu winced, her ears flattening against her head as she said, “I mean, I said it to you, didn’t I? It’s not about being used, it's just ‘cos I like to help people if I can...and at least with official Scion or Grand Company work, everyone else can plan and strategize better than I can. It's better to just do what they tell me to do, or I’d just be a little hopeless and lost. I don’t mind.” She trailed off, brows knit together with worry.

He simply nodded, still flustered at her impassioned outburst. A pregnant pause grew between them, neither ready to burst the bubble. A caw sounded in the distance, and closer was Raubahn’s hacking coughs.

She finally spoke again, still worried looking, but a lot calmer too; her tail no longer lashed violently and her shoulders were less tense. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get that worked up. I just...I don’t like when everyone else talks like I have no say in this. Like I’m being jerked around and toyed with. Saying stuff like ‘Oh, they’ve got the Warrior of Light doing stuff like this, couldn’t you be doing something better’. It’s just getting to me, I guess. And I know you tend to guilt trip a lot lately about how you treated me like a soldier always on call--”

Alphinaud flinched, yet as he opened his mouth to protest, she instantly flicked his forehead, prompting a hissed, “Ow!” from him before she leaned in, smirking in her usual playful manner, “And that’s not your cue to start again now.” Despite his irritation at the unprompted attack, he couldn’t help but give a small smile back.

“--Anyway, where was I? Oh -- Just ‘cos I was at your beck and call or whatever doesn’t matter. I was happy to do it ‘cos I thought I was helping and making a difference, and if I really didn’t like what was happening or didn’t want to do something, I could’ve said so.” With a final huff and a firm nod, she finished, arms folded against her chest.

“I’ll ignore the unnecessary assault and simply say this; your candor is refreshing my friend. And although you didn’t wish me to mention it, I do have to say that your own willingness to follow orders doesn’t then forgive my attitude about it. I’m not saying this to have another ‘guilt trip’, as you would put it. Rather I would follow your example and simply acknowledge the facts.”

Fufu pouted, exasperation in her wide purple eyes. “Fine, you can have that. But then also acknowledge that you know better now and are growing from it. Right now.”

Amused at her insistence, he nodded. “Very well. For all my esteemed education, there is still much and more for me to learn, and I can still improve.”

Her ear flicked, and her eyebrow raised, but rather than question his phrasing, she smiled and said, “That’s good. No amount of fancy learning means you know everything in the world. Even if you knew more than me.” 

She laughed, “The closest thing to any scholarly learning I’ve had is asking the other Scions to teach me fancy words I didn’t know. I got so worried at one point thinking I’d be letting people down if I didn’t know any big long words in mission briefings.”

Despite her levity, mention of their missing comrades brought a heavy air over the boy, smile falling and his gaze turning to the ground. Noticing his shift in mood, Fufu placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and murmured, “We’ll find them. We have so many people looking for them now, the Flames and Yugiri’s shinobi. We’ll look under every rock if we have to, literally.”

“I know you’re right,” he sighed, “There can only be so many places to look.” He stood straighter, trying to look more assured. Turning to see the Auri woman helping Raubahn to his feet, he said, “The general appears ready to move on. I would like to give him another look over myself before we make for Camp Drybone to procure transport to Vesper Bay.”

Fufu nodded. “Alrighty. I need a moment, if you don’t mind, but I’ll keep an eye out here until we head off.” Alphinaud tipped his head to the side, curious, however he didn’t pry, simply nodded his approval. He made his way back to their companions, now joined by the shinobi scouts, yet couldn’t help but peek back over his shoulder.

The miqo’te stood, frowning deeply at her hand, gripped tightly around something he couldn’t see clearly. The late Thanalan sun, dipping lower in the sky, caught the item, a harsh orange glint shining back at him.

Curiosity piqued, he almost considered returning to her side, to question her sudden frustrated attitude or if he could help her. But he shook his head and stayed firm, continuing as he was. As her friend, he should allow her her privacy. After all, with all the work to be done in Ul’dah, when will they have another moment of peace?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tiny bit more to say about this one, mostly about my WoL's stance on 'fetch quests'. I based this fic off the prompt meaning 'to be of use or value', and thus made it a look at how my WoL acts and feels about following orders or helping other people.
> 
> So often the game nowadays has alluded in fetch quests about 'Oh, aren't you the Warrior of Light? Why are you helping me with this silly task? Can't the Scions get you something better to do?'. And it comes up in the Dark Knight questline as well. This isn't me criticising DRK, if anything I still very much love that questline and the storyline, but it is very prevalent in 30-50 about how the WoL does a lot of menial work with little payback, and often little respect. And it all culminates in the fanbase itself constantly complaining about 'Why do we have to do this part? Why do we have to do this, we're a hero, we're better than this?'.
> 
> For me as a player, and something I've decided to emulate in my WoL's personality, I don't think being elevated up to hero status suddenly makes you above doing small work to help others. If it makes their life easier because they can't do it, or if it would take longer without the help. If anything that thinking seems very pompous tbh; do the smallfolk no longer matter when you're a hero? Do they no longer deserve your help?
> 
> My WoL's take is that she just likes helping people if she can, maybe almost to the point of overwork, but it does then lead to a frustration when everyone else tries to be all 'nudge nudge, oh you poor thing doing the dirty work, why are you such a pushover'. And yes her feelings do extend to the Brave saga; rather than feeling used, she really did just want to help. Alphi was clearly very proud of his little project - to his detriment and downfall as we all know - but for miqo!Fu, she wanted to do what she could if it made him happy or if it could keep other people safe.
> 
> Of course she still has Fray nipping at her and maybe giving her a bit more of a violent and snippy edge, making her act uncommonly like herself, but his (her?) heart was in the right place. Maybe to some small degree miqo!Fu dislikes getting brushed aside, but that's a very small degree; not enough to have Fray get involved, so she'd like it if they didn't haha.
> 
> I bring these overly long end notes to a close, thank you for reading, both the fic and my own frustrated musings on the dismissiveness of fetch quests in a story based game.
> 
> P.s. While a minor note unrelated to everything else I mentioned above, I did have small references to two other fics in here; one being the prior Muster prompt in this collection, and another being a prior fic I wrote before FFXIV Write. While it isn't necessary to read either of those for this individual piece, I just wanted to point it out anyway~.


	8. Ultracrepidarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mourning moment, a discussion of beliefs and loss - Mid StB, before the Naadam

“There, a proper burial,” hummed the great samurai. Fufu turned back from her watch of the horizon, on lookout for any further predators that would look for easy meat. Gosetsu had already sat by the makeshift grave he had dug for the Dotharl warrior, eyes shut in silent contemplation. She joined him, keeping her bow in hand and an ear pricked for any disturbances.

“Surely this is preferable, yes?” Her ear flicked, Gosetsu’s question recapturing her attention. The elder roegadyn sighed, “Try as I might, their way makes no sense to me. Why would any warrior wish to be left to rot without care? Surely it is better to know you were cherished and missed when you pass? To know you did a great service to your nation or your people?”

“From the way they describe it,” the miqo’te said, eyes trailing toward the Dotharl village, “they love their friends and family dearly, but because they believe the soul comes back, there’s no reason to mourn them. They don’t have to miss them when they know they’ll return.”

Gosetsu scoffed, “And that I will never understand. To think a babe full of new life is just the rebirth of old.” His eyes however betrayed his confusion despite his dismissive tone. The wolves in the distance howled.

“And what of you?” Gosetsu asked, “What do your people think of death and mourning? How do they do it in the West, with your Eorzean kami?” 

Fufu smiled, “Well, I’m not necessarily from Eorzea, but I guess I can answer for them as best I can.” He nodded, awaiting her answer.

“I guess they’re not too different from Doma’s way of doing things. Maybe not to the same extent as you, but they mourn and pay respects,” she explained, mind rattling as she tried to recall specifics, “Their souls would pass into the halls of Nald’thal, their bodies unto the earth, and their aether into the lifestream. For the most part that’s pretty consistent across the realm.” With a wry smile she added, “Ishgard was more focused on Halone herself, but then they are a bit single minded, if I can be honest.”

Gosetsu let out a chuckle. “If their Goddess grants them strength then I see nothing wrong there.” He looked to the woman herself, “And what of your own beliefs?”

Her ears flattened against her head. “I...I don’t know sometimes.” 

He frowned. “Don’t know?”

Looking away, Fufu shrugged. “I know people that have passed. And I wish it could’ve went any other way, but they’re gone now. And I miss them and I mourn them, of course I do. But I don’t know what to think when it comes to wondering what happened to them after. With the Scions, I’m surrounded by scholars, so it’s easy to just hear the technical side of death.”

Despite the tilt of his head and the bothered frown on his lips, Gosetsu only answered, “That is a fair thought. In the end so long as you mourn and remember your loved ones, I would say that you still hold them close. Unlike this idea where you place all your hopes on raising a child to be a facsimile of the past.” Fufu flinched at his still harsh words of the Xaela tribe’s beliefs, but she didn’t question it. Better to finish their vigil and move on back to the Dawn Throne for their friends.

She continued, “All the talk of the Gods...I can’t say I don’t believe but I can’t say I do either. The most I can say is when I feel pretty lost, it’s nice to think there’s someone watching over me, so I’m not alone.” Her first thought was of Oschon, a patron chosen in a moment of curiosity and kinship with the God’s base desires; travel and freedom and carefreeness, ideals she hoped to embody in her early adventurer days, before she joined the Scions and found herself beholden to the realm at large.

Her next was of a grand glowing blue crystal, with a kindly voice like a loving mother, only for the light to grow dim and the voice to cease. For the smiling figure of a blonde woman to fade along with it.

She shook her head of the thoughts, a chill running down her spine. For his part, Gosetsu didn’t seem to notice her absent minded moment.

“I guess I just put more stock in my friends with me at my side than I do the gods in the heavens,” she finished with a quiet mumble, “They’re here and they can help, and I can trust them to do something. Not that I’m saying the gods wouldn’t if they could.” 

He nodded. “That’s a valid stance to take. For all we can pray to the kami to watch us and grant us strength, sometimes we have to have more faith in the physical bodies around us.” He got to his feet, sword in hand.

“I have finished. I wish this man peace, and that his beloved’s grief passes soon. Whether through her child or whatever youth comes to resemble him in the future.” Fufu smiled. It wasn’t quite acceptance, but it was close enough from the man.

“Back to the Throne then?” she said. A nod. His brow furrowed, a look of determination in the set of his jaw.

“Aye. I am done with mourning the lost. We shall partake of this Naadam and return to Doma, where she shall hopefully be set free once more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosetsu and his struggles with the Dotharl's way of life came to me when I thought on this prompt. By the end of the Steppe section, he still felt a bit put off by it all, didn't he?
> 
> But the entire bit about their beliefs in how they treated their loss, mixed with how Doma did it lead me to thinking about how miqo!Fufu would feel about these things, with a bit of her thoughts on worshipping the gods since they're often intertwined with mourning your loved ones when they pass (i.e. saying they're with God now, or as the game would describe it, 'in Nald'thal's/Halone's halls').
> 
> It was this point that I realised I was accidentally leaning into that theme of relationships and loss for miqo!Fufu, though in my original tumblr postings, I didn't acknowledge it until the next prompt.


	9. Tooth and Nail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pause with the end almost in sight - Late ShB, storming Mt Gulg

The climb was intense, worsened by the assault of the sin eaters that managed to slip through the fae folks’ ranks. By the time the Scions had even made it to the top of the mountain - pearly pillars and lavish gardens awaiting them, shimmering gold in the light of the mountain’s peak - they were already spent. Their own Warrior most of all.

“No-one here would judge you if you took the time to rest. We can push forward for you and let you save your strength for Vauthry,” Ryne suggested, wearing through her lip with worry. Despite her heavy panting, doubled over onto her knees, Fufu shook her head and gave the young girl a pained smile.

“I appreciate the thought, but it's fine. I can handle this,” she said, straightening up and giving Alphinaud a grateful nod, the boy having been tending to a nasty scratch on her arm.

“I would echo Ryne’s sentiments,” Y’shtola piped up, a heavy frown on her face. Even as the other miqo’te girl opened her mouth to protest, the scholar continued, “I am not trying to suggest you aren’t capable, we all here know that you could handle a fight like this at any other time. But I'm not going to pretend I’m not concerned about your current state. If you’re already struggling like this after four Lightwardens, what would taking in a fifth do to you?” Ears flattened against her head, Fufu could only grimace, unsure how to respond.

A loud hollar of “Incoming!” made the party jump, ready to either dart for safety or leap into a fight; Thancred and Alisaie ran toward the waiting group, having chosen beforehand to scout ahead and deal with any waiting sin eaters in their upcoming path, yet now a horde followed them back to their companions. As the two ducked for cover under a shaded overhang, Y’shtola and Urianger swiftly took their places.

The throng of beasts were quickly lost in the blazing smoke and ash, most of the creatures destroyed by the two Scions, and what few survived fled back into the mountaintop palace, angry screeching fading with their escape.

“Well, I’ll say that the way is mostly cleared now,” Thancred panted, collapsed against the wall, though he wore a crooked smile as though he’d just returned from a simple errand. “What’d we miss?”

“Though not one to question her fortitude, it appears the weight of the Light within bears heavy on our friend’s shoulders,” Urianger responded, his expression heavy as he averted his eyes.

“There’s no weight here,” Fufu grumbled, exasperation evident in her huff, “I can keep going.”

“Can you?” Fufu winced, casting a glance toward Alisaie, flinching again at the girl’s harsh expression. Despite the look in the miqo’te eyes seeming to beg ‘Not you too’, the red mage brushed aside her brother’s fretting fingers and walked up to the Warrior of Darkness, saying, “You are an incredible fighter but this particular trek has shown your limits thus far. Twelve above, you nearly fell off near the start of this trek, all of us had to scramble to help you, and we’d barely fought anything then.”

“We were in the middle of fighting something when that happened, weren’t we?” the woman pouted, her weak excuse earning frowns from her companions. Then with a sigh, she added, “I hear you all, and I know that you’re all worried. And I get why you’re all asking me to save my strength for Vauthry. He’s not gonna be an easy fight and it's already hard enough with every sin eater under the skies hounding us here.

“But I have to keep going. I couldn’t bear the thought of everyone rushing in to clear a path for me without putting in some of the work myself. I’m gonna give this all of my strength and I’m gonna see this done.” Looking over all her gathered friends with a smile, she nodded.

“I want to see this done so the people of Norvrandt can finally know some peace. I know the sin eaters won’t disappear completely once he’s dead, even with however many we’ve had to deal with just getting up here, but without a leader I’d like to hope they’ll be easier to fight for the soldiers or hunters across the lands. But also…” She trailed off, a guilty look in her eye.

“What?” Ryne prompted. Fufu gulped, her lip quivering.

“It’s a bit of a selfish idea, even if it’s always kinda been the end goal all the same,” she mumbled, looking to the ground. “I want to see this finished...and then we can work on a way to get everyone home.” 

Even as the stunned looks spread throughout the group, she continued, “I haven’t been here for years like everyone else. I haven’t had to adjust to the same degree as you all. But I can see the love and care you have for the people here. 

“I wanted to help not just because it was the right thing to do, to fix something if it was in my power, but also because I knew you would want to see people you’ve all grown to care for kept safe and assured a future. But now I want the same,” she finished, her voice shaking and a stray tear dribbling down her cheek. “Vauthry’s the end and I want to see this through every step.”

There was almost no immediate response, bar the tentative, reassuring hands of the twins on the woman’s shoulders, as she frantically rubbed at her face and tried to fight back the rest of her tears.

“You’re right that it is a necessary act that we return home, given the state of our original bodies on the Source,” Y’shtola finally spoke up, her voice even, “but to call it selfish that you desire our own safety seems cruel to yourself and your own feelings.” 

She smiled, tinged with melancholy, “I appreciate your candidness however in acknowledging that we have integrated into groups and cultures that we have no doubt grown close to. Of course I have thought of home and my family many times these past few years, but I’d be a fool if I didn’t admit to wondering if there were ever a way to remain here. To stay with ones I would cherish with equal measure.”

“But you can’t, can you?” Ryne mumbled. Thancred gave her head a gentle pat, yet said nothing.

“Not as far as I have researched, unfortunately,” the seeker miqo’te admitted, her own ears pressing flat against her head.

“Any such research done on the Source would be too late for our dearest companions, given the vast stretches of time that would pass here,” Urianger added, at some point in the conversation having put distance between himself and the rest of the group still shaded under the overhang, staring out over Kholusia with his back to them. Ryne sniffed, and the Warrior of Darkness pulled her into a hug.

“If this is to be the way of things,” Alphinaud stated, a serious furrow to his brow, “then the least we can do for our friends here would be to leave them with the gift of the night and no more Lightwardens to harass them. As you said it, we would promise them the future.” Everyone nodded, the determined looks mirrored on all their faces.

Then a loud echoing filled the air, the Scions flinching at the force as the mountain under their feet trembled.

_ “HAVE THE VILLAINS CEASED THEIR ADVANCE? DO THEY NOW REALISE THE FUTILITY OF THEIR CAMPAIGN? HAVE I BEEN PROVEN RIGHTEOUS?! _ ”

Thancred stumbled to his feet, weapon in hand as he grunted, “I think I speak for all here when I say that I’d very much like to finally shut him up. Let’s get on with this then.”

Everyone got to their feet, ready to move on at last, but not before they paused and looked to their ailing friend, concern still evident in the air. Thancred turned to her and said, “I shall be leading the van as always, but it's your own decision if you're up front with me or if you decide to hold fire until the way is clear. No one here will judge you one way or another.” A few hesitant nods passed amongst their friends in response.

“I appreciate it,” Fufu said, wearing an assured expression, “but I’ll be going.” The man shrugged, looking neither bothered nor encouraged by her response. As he shifted to the front of the group with Y’shtola and Urianger, and Ryne trailing behind, Alisaie marched over to Fufu, her arms folded stiffly and her lips pressed thin, and stated, “I want it said now that the first sign of you struggling or wavering, you will stop and rest. There’ll be no question about it.”

Fufu spied the way the elezen girl’s hands gripped at her elbows, the knuckles white with the pressure, and the watery sheen in her blue eyes. Giving her a reassuring smile, Fufu ruffled the girl’s hair and said, “I can agree to that. I promise I won’t worry you too much from here on.”

“I will hold you to that,” Alisaie huffed, head ducked down before racing ahead with a quickness, her waiting brother following after her. Stifling a chuckle at the girl’s weak attempt to hide her obvious concern, Fufu gave herself a shake, ignoring the uneasy ache buried deep in her gut, dismissing it as the mass of Light within her. This was the final trial. After this, the Exarch could get them all home. Even if he didn’t know how, he’d have the time to find out with no more Lightwardens to threaten the people. She could do it.

They could do it, with all their strength together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tooth and Nail often means to use all of one's strength, which is the phrase I used throughout this piece. The final push up Mt Gulg did feel like a grand finale where you would give it your all...even if it wasn't quite that in the end.
> 
> This is otherwise a very emotional piece, hoping to show both the concern the Scions show for the WoL during this pivotal moment during their mission, while she has a moment of faltering, but also the love and concern miqo!Fu has for them in turn, with the end almost in sight, she wants to hope they can finally turn to aiding the Scions. Not to say she hasn't grown to care for the First and its people either in her time there, but she wouldn't want to risk her friends any more than they have to.
> 
> I didn't do as much heavy editing here as I thought I would, since at the time of writing and posting during the month, I didn't feel that strongly for this piece originally (in terms of presentation, the scene itself I liked). I think that was mostly due to the fact that I had dialogue planned and positions blocked in my head, but actually writing it didn't work out the same, which felt like a disappointment to me, since I liked my plans, only to either forget the specifics or have the scene play out differently so they couldn't be used. However, looking at it again a month later, I'm much happier with this than I was. Most edits in this case then where either tidying up some parts that felt awkward, and changing some words or sentences.


	10. Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A general overview of goodbyes - No specific timeframe, a mention of the ShB finale

Goodbyes were always the hardest. Especially when you didn’t always get the chance to say goodbye.

Some were easier than others --

_ Leaving home when she set off for Eorzea, surrounded by close friends, or even the casual ‘Till next time’ whenever she went though the archer’s guild to pick up work or a lesson. _

_ Coming and going from the Waking Sands, each new mission a promise of a new adventure in lands she hadn’t seen yet, every corner of Eorzea hiding secrets and wonders she wished to discover. _

\-- Other partings were harder, yet tempered by the thought of meeting again --

_ To see Alisaie off after their forays deep into Dalamud’s inner prison was a bittersweet experience; having grown close to the girl in so short a time, Fufu both worried for her out in the world, yet similarly felt a keen sense of pride at how much the elezen had grown. Knowing Alisaie left the Burning Wall with her head high, finally freed of the mystery of her grandfather’s death and with a new appreciation for the people he sought to protect, she promised to return a changed woman. Fufu had every faith that she would… _

_...on the other side of it, even knowing how capable the young girl’s brother was, so long had they travelled together, Fufu felt nothing but concern for Alphinaud as he decided on a mission deep into enemy territory. Even under the banner of it being a diplomatic venture, and knowing his skills of discussion and persuasion, she fretted and frayed at the idea of him going off without her. _

_ Yet she had to have the same faith in him. With all her strength to smother her fears and bite back her protests, she could only wish him well. _

_ “I believe in you.” _

\-- But the permanent loss of friends and loved ones stung all the same.

_ The cacophonous splashing of water growing fainter as so many opted to stay behind, fighting back their pursuers, until only one emerged unscathed from the aqueduct. _

_ The sight of a man crumpled on the floor, smiling even as he bled from a glowing wound. The sight of a woman falling from the heavens, glittering ice crystals tumbling with her. _

_ A mage standing alone to seal a beast. A woman set off for a distant world.  _

_ Warriors that wished only for respite for their home. _

_ A young girl denied a happy life, a woman grown embittered by the world. _

_ She who had wished only to aid the sick; he who had wished only to protect his daughters. _

_ He who spent a thousand thousand years mourning his people. _

Fufu had grown weary of goodbyes. For once, it was nice to say hello, or welcome back, or--

“Tis’ good to see you awake, G’raha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a much more general look at the story overall, and miqo!Fufu's thoughts on goodbyes. Both the casual, the uncertain, and the more permanent. All those she has lost throughout the journey, even those she maybe wouldn't consider friends, but she can mourn them all the same.
> 
> More of these shorter, sometimes general, pieces crop up more in the latter half of the month's prompts, since real life stuff started to take greater priority and it was getting harder to dedicate time to longer writings before hitting the deadline.


	11. Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl's chat after a long evening, and bottled feelings let loose - Set during a downtime period, ideally post-4.1
> 
> Features some WoL x Aymeric, but not confirmed canon

The low attendance in the Rising Stones made for a quiet atmosphere. One could hear a pin drop, or a door creaking open, as happened to the returning Fufu, dressed in a short ruffled dress gifted to her by the Scions’ own receptionist earlier that day for her ‘special evening’. The Warrior only hoped to sneak in and hurry to her room, avoid any chatter. But her luck was against her, as a waiting Alisaie and Tataru jumped to attention at her arrival.

“Well, you’re home earlier than expected,” the lalafell giggled, “No-one here would’ve questioned if you’d enjoyed a longer dinner with Ser Aymeric.” The miqo’te flushed, averting her eyes from the grinning girls.

“There was no need to go any longer, it was just dinner,” she said.

“Just dinner,” Tataru scoffed, shaking her head. “Someone as hopelessly smitten as you just shrugged it off as dinner when he’d get to his knees for your any request? You can’t go brushing it aside that easily.” Ignoring Fufu’s cry of umbrage at the suggestion, which itself drew a laugh from the younger girl in the room, Tataru jumped from her chair at her own desk and declared, “You two wait right here. I will be back with tea and we are discussing the evening’s events.”

As she marched off for the Stones’ kitchen, Fufu just sagged, grumbling, “But there were no events.”

“She’s not going to take that as an excuse you know,” Alisaie smiled, “And even if you went off to your room, she’d just drag you back here or insist on having the conversation there instead.” The woman sighed, knowing the elezen’s word to be true. Resigned to the badgering to come, Fufu took her seat at the table beside Alisaie and placed her head on the surface, earning a sorry pat on her shoulder.

“I have to confess, I don’t see how it was only dinner,” the red mage hummed, eyebrow arched and a cheeky smirk spreading on her lips, “I did promise profusely not to go off and get shot with another poison tipped arrow to spoil this one like I did the last. With extra reassurances to my brother of course.”

Fufu pouted, but didn’t protest the morbid callback, which allowed Alisaie to continue, “Not to mention all the small tasks and missions were handed to every other soul here, leaving you a free bird for the day. Therefore, you had all the time in the world to engage the man in any affairs. More than just ‘dinner’, if you get me.”

Giving the girl a side eye, the miqo’te mumbled into the table, “Where did you learn about anything like that?” Alisaie simply smiled and leaned back in her chair, content to not answer.

To her credit, Tataru returned at this point, holding a filled tea tray. As she began setting up their cups on saucers and sliding a plate of bite sized biscuits into the middle, the lalafell said, “Y’know, as well as making sure everything here was all cleared up, we called ahead to make sure he wasn’t busy. Bless the Twelve for Lucia helping to negotiate his work in his stead for the day.”

“I’d say you all have too much time on your hands if you’re this invested in playing matchmaker. You’re taking precious focus away from Ishgard’s workings and the rest of Eorzea,” Fufu monotoned. Alisaie rolled her eyes and countered, “That you say your job is to care for all of Eorzea vs his own single focus on Ishgard betrays that you are far too overworked and you deserve a break.”

The miqo’te frowned, idly running her fingertip around the rim of her freshly poured cup of tea. Tataru finally sat herself down, saucer in hand and declared, “There! We’re all set. Now tell us what happened?”

Fufu took a sip. “We had dinner. It was good, fancy I guess. We then went for a walk around the Hoplon-”

“Oh, that would’ve been nice, especially since I heard the weather was good in Ishgard today,” Alisaie interrupted, taking a biscuit and ignoring the sharp look Tataru shot her way.

“...And then I left.”

Tataru coughed on her tea, hissing back a curse at the heat. “Wait, that’s it?” Even Alisaie tilted her head, confused.

A nod. “Yup. Dinner, a walk, then home. I told you nothing much happened.”

“W-well, what did you talk about? Surely you didn’t eat in silence,” the shorter woman stumbled, bewilderment writ upon her face.

Fufu shrugged. “Yeah, we talked. He said Ishgard was adapting well, though a few old guard types were still being stubborn about the change in policies, and the dragons coming and going into the Firmament. He was happy with how that’s been going too, and pretty surprised when I said I was helping out there. I figured Francel might’ve brought it up.”

“And as nice as that is to hear, truly, I don’t think that’s what Tataru is looking for,” the girl said, seeing the quivering pout on the frustrated woman’s face.

“You’re absolutely right. Where is the romance? The sweeping declarations of courtship and love? You have had wider mooneyes than any other miqo’te for this man since day 1 and now you tell me you had the best opportunity to be forthright and honest with him and you didn’t take it?” Tataru jumped to her feet onto the chair, hands slamming down on the table, making the tea shake. “And as I said before, he is just as obviously infatuated with you right back. Even if you somehow bit your own tongue, surely he must’ve said something.”

Fufu carefully regarded the other woman, taking another sip. “I think you’ve been indulging in too much local gossip.” As Tataru near comically brought her head down against the surface, Alisaie frowned and stared intently at the keeper, eyes narrowed.

“You are being awfully cagey about this. Normally you’re much more full of life, or at least trying to be cheery even in a bad situation.” The Warrior noticeably avoided looking at the girl. Finally deciding to put her foot down and see to her friend’s uncharacteristic behaviour, Alisaie put her cup on her own saucer, pushed it far away and asked, “What happened?”

An ear flicked. “I already said.”

“And you’re clearly leaving something out. Did he say no? Or did someone else say something? I know you’re not usually the type to let other people’s words bother you, but if it got to you this time--”

“Nope. Nothing like that,” Fufu clipped back, reaching to take another sip of her tea only for Tataru to grab hold of her arm, stopping her.

“Even if people did talk, it’d be more good than bad. At least the good would outweigh the awful, people would be delighted. Imagine the buzz across the lands; ‘The Warrior of Light and Ishgard’s own Lord Commander enamoured toge-’”

The cup slammed to the table, tea sloshing out onto the wood as the woman snapped, “And that’s the problem!”

Both girls jumped back at the outburst. Fufu lowered her head to her hands, letting out a watery sniff.

“You mean,” Alisaie tested slowly, watching for the miqo’te’s reaction, “the attention?” Her head shook, still buried in her hands.

“No,” she sighed, lifting her head again, her eyes glistening. “The problem is who we are, and what we do. He’s the Lord Commander of the Temple Knights  _ and _ one of the Speakers of the House. Ishgard’s fresh out of a thousand year long war and people still struggle with the shift. There’s dissenters in the ranks and the lowborn people still don’t trust his words even with the efforts of Hilda and the House of Commons. He doesn’t have time for relationships, and neither do I.”

She stood, tail curling and lashing. “I’m the Warrior of Light. I’m needed in so many places and I know you’re arguing that I need a break sometimes, I’m not refuting that, but with how many problems the realm has going on that need me at a moment’s notice, I can’t dedicate any time to another person that wouldn’t already be part of the Scions.” She took in a breath, trying to calm herself.

“Neither of us has the time or the energy. He has his duties to Ishgard, and I to the rest of the realm. When would we even find the time for each other? And I can’t imagine the distress he’d go through whenever I have to go off on another dangerous mission halfway across the star. Even with every promise under the sun that I can handle it and I’d come back safe, I wouldn’t resent him if he worried all the same.”

She finally collapsed back into the seat, sliding down into a depressed slouch. A heavy silence spread over the table, the tea chilled fast in the pot.

“I see,” was all Alisaie could add.

“He did ask though,” Fufu said quietly, making the others perk up, curious. “During the walk through the Pillars. He sent off his guard that came with us for some privacy.”

A sad smile inched across her lips as she recalled, “And it was so sweet. Calling me things like ‘the fire that warmed Ishgard’s hearths’, ‘the lost sun returned to her highlands’, and ‘his own shining light of hope’.” She giggled when she saw Tataru’s eyes light up, an excited little squeal coming from the lalafellin woman. Even Alisaie wore a charmed smile, despite the roll of her eyes.

“But I told him my piece, ‘cos I’ve thought about it for a long time, and I couldn’t see any way for me to commit to him so long as there’s Ascians and Primals and the Empire breathing down our necks,” she sighed, “He took it well at least. He understood. I hope.”

“He should,” the elezen teen nodded firmly, a hand on the woman’s shoulder, “He’s a reasonable man, and after hearing all you’ve laid out, I’m sure even he can see the pitfalls of such a relationship. But perhaps he has the good patience to wait for you, whenever we finally bring a modicum of peace to the lands.”

“Oh he better!” Tataru huffed, hands on hips, “If he suddenly decides whenever you’re ready for some tender love and care that he’s not interested, then we will personally be marching to Ishgard and giving him a piece of our minds.” She thrust an open hand out, and to Fufu’s amusement, Alisaie took it and they shook, such serious looks on their faces that she couldn’t help but laugh.

“I didn’t ask you both to be my wingwomen!”

“You don’t ask for a lot of things, so often you have to be told what you need,” Alisaie smirked, picking up the plate of biscuits and bringing them to the slouching woman, adding, “Speaking of which, sit up straight now and take one of these. They’re quite good and after that tirade, you look like you could use a pick-me-up.”

Fufu smiled, doing as she was told. And as she let out a pleased hum of approval, Tataru gave a shrug and said, “For someone who’s normally not fussed about all the work you have to do as the Warrior of Light, it’s a touch odd to see you complain about this side of it. Oddly refreshing I’d say, but odd all the same.”

Fufu’s ear flicked. “I know. But just ‘cos I don't mind the work doesn’t mean I don’t also see the burden in it.”

“Well, we try not to let you shoulder that burden entirely on your own. Just because we Scions can’t help with the primal fighting doesn’t mean we can’t pull our weight elsewhere,” the younger girl smiled, filling the tray with their cold teas while leaving them the plate of biscuits, saying, “It’s a shame teatime didn’t work out and most of this has gone to waste, but I’m glad for the chat at least. We really should do this more often.”

“Yeah, we should. And maybe we can grab Y’shtola and Krile too, and Lyse if she ever has a free day,” the warrior nodded, a twinkle having finally returned to her eye. 

With a nervous bite of her lip, she added, “And I appreciate you two listening to me rant about that, even if I didn’t want to talk about it at first. It’s good to get that off my chest, to be honest.” 

Tataru laughed. “But of course! What are friends for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In continuing the relationship theme that grew itself while I was writing during the month, this one tackled both the heartache of a romantic relationship lost, but the comfortable reassurance of friends in the aftermath. This fic feels like a follow on from Avail in a minor sense; where there miqo!Fufu was open to admitting she was happy to help with any task big or small, keeping busy if it meant she was doing something good and helping other people, here shows the downfall of such an attitude, and the weight of her title when it comes to more personal desires and relations.
> 
> Also me as the author sinking any WoL shipping with miqo!Fu, just because with a job like her's, when would she even have the time? Perhaps I could still write shippy stuff, but it wouldn't fit in the canon timeline I use for miqo!Fu, they would just be for fun and feels.
> 
> My original tumblr post of this, I had a less definite timeline placement for this one, since at most it just fit as a downtime piece, and there were 3 places it could reasonably fit best without stepping on the toes of any big story points that would need attention and lack the space for free time and relaxing - 3.4, 4.1 and 5.3 - but I ultimately decided on 4.1 downtime, since it fit best with the terminology I used in the writing. Less of an important fact but still one I wanted to share.


	12. Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of the night, a spark of hope - Early ShB, post-Holminster Switch

After the harsh unnatural glare of the Light, seeing the sky dark and shimmering with stars was a welcome sight. Fufu had only been on the First for a week or two by that point, yet the growing sense of relief in her gut was overwhelming. 

If this was how she felt, she could hardly think what the twins were feeling after a year on the shard, or even the citizens of the Crystarium, having been born and raised under the merciless glow their whole lives. She could only hope this gift could make it up to the people of Holminster Switch for any friends or family they had lost in the attack.

Her smile wavered at the thought, but a sound from behind made her ear twitch, a sudden chill at her back, and she turned to give her guest a proud grin as he faded into view.

“It’s a lovely night out, wouldn’t you say?” she purred.

“Well, I’ll be the first to admit,” Ardbert shrugged, trying to pretend as though he was unperturbed at events, though the shine in his eye betrayed him, “I didn’t think this would actually work. The Exarch’s whole plan. You being able to pull it off.” He scratched behind his head, the corner of his mouth twitching into a small smile. “I’m impressed. And grateful, in equal measure. Maybe now we’ll finally have a chance.”

“I hope so too,” Fufu nodded. Then with eyes downturned at the floor, she confessed, “I originally came here hoping to save my friends. Find out what happened to separate them, soul from flesh, and then reverse it. But hearing about the problems here and how set Alphinaud and Alisaie were on trying to help -- and I don’t doubt the archons probably feel the same way -- then I figured, if I could do something to help, then I’d do whatever I could.”

“You don’t have to justify yourself to me. But I’ll say it again, as someone that lived here and uh...made the mistake of causing the Flood in the first place, I appreciate you doing this. Cleaning up my mess and making things better for the people here. They didn’t deserve to suffer.”

Fufu frowned. “You need to stop acting like you did this on purpose. You can’t have known the death of the Ascians would tip things so wildly.  _ You _ were just doing what you thought was the right thing.  _ You  _ were trying to keep people safe.” Ardbert mirrored her expression, a firmer set to his jaw and his hands tightening into fists.

“Aye, so I was, but I never stopped to consider if I could’ve been doing something else to achieve that goal. It was never about the bigger picture, it was always this narrow view right in front of me aimed right at the Ascians.”

“So you spotted the problem and went to deal with it,” the miqo’te nodded, “Sure, you can kick yourself now over “what ifs” or “could haves”, but what I’m hearing is that you were trying to deal with the issue at the source. Sometimes all a person can do when they stumble into something is just solve the problems as best they can, sometimes without all the information. If it helps people, then you did the right thing at the time.”

The hume shook his head, an uneasy furrow to his brow. Fufu sighed.

“I can see you don’t believe me now, or maybe it's just hard for it to sink in. All I’ll say is that I get it. You do the best with what you have, but when it blows up on you, you can’t help but think about what you could’ve done better. I’ve been there before...trust me.” Her mind flashed back to the night of the banquet, running for her life in the depths of the flooded tunnels beneath the city, leaving friends behind her - even at their request that she continue without them - wondering with every step how things could’ve gone so wrong, what could she have done differently...

She shook her head of the haunting thoughts, yet didn’t try to shift her troubled expression. “But we can’t go back when that happens. We just have to keep going forward.” Ardbert’s face seemed to shift, curiosity and concern mixing at her reaction, but he didn’t press. Fufu turned, hands resting against the windowsill as she looked out at the stars again. The glow of the moon felt oddly reassuring at that moment.

She could feel the room behind her go warm, the chill from Ardbert’s arrival fading away. But even with his departure, she knew she wasn’t left alone.

“I promise,” she muttered to the silence, “I’ll fix this. And then your people can know peace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardbert and his ghostly appearance was the first thing to come to mind when I read the prompt, so Fade refers to him here.
> 
> Mostly a little peak at a budding friendship between the two of them, and as I stated in my original tumblr notes, I wanted to feature an additional scene set further into ShB's story, but I liked the short but sweet nature of the segment I'd written and how it ended. Someday I'll delve deeper into the friendship between miqo!Fu and Ardbert, cos I liked how it grew in the game story and it's something I want to do more with.
> 
> A few minor additions, but otherwise less edited compared to the original post.


	13. Panglossian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oracle and Warrior wander through the streets, one plagued with worry, the other continuing to hope and stay strong - Late ShB, exploring Amaurot

The eerie empty streets of the city seemed to stretch for miles into the Tempest. Occasionally one could glimpse a faint figure, the shades of the Amaurotines of eld, yet drawing close to them would cause them to fade from view. All the same, the Scions explored, hoping for someone tangible to guide them to their next goal. Emet-Selch had left them bread crumbs already, they need only continue along his plotted path for them.

“We haven’t been in there have we?” Fufu asked, pointing at a building in the corner of the district. So many of the skyscrapers looked so similar, Ryne had to struggle to recall if they’re been near the area.

“I think I saw Urianger around here not long ago. He may have already been inside,” she offered. Then a frown. “Or maybe he was over the other side of the street…”

“Hmm, this place is a bit maze-like,” Fufu hummed. With an encouraging grin, she said to the girl, “Well, we can go in and check anyway. Better to be safe than sorry.” Yet as she took a step toward the building, the miqo’te wavered on her feet, stumbling onto her knees. Ryne gasped.

“Are you alright?” she asked, ready to aid the Warrior should the Light be ready to break free and twist her form. Despite a few heavy pants, Fufu nodded, trying to give Ryne a reassuring smile.

“I’m fine, really. Just a spell.” Taking the proffered hand and getting to her feet, she continued along as though nothing had happened. 

Ryne grimaced. “M-maybe we should try somewhere else? Even if no-one else has checked there, there’s not that many spectres around here. There may not even be anyone to ask.”

Fufu’s ear flickered. “I mean, that’s true, but we can just peek in to check. It’ll be quick.”

“But surely we could--” Ryne tried to insist, only for the older woman to rush off, yelling over her shoulder, “I’ll be right back, just wait for me.”

Indeed, she was only gone for the quickest of seconds, yet the hume was fretting all the same awaiting her return.

“So there wasn’t anyone in there, but I think we’re nearing our meeting time anyw- hey,” Fufu gasped, seeing the panic plain on the girl’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, I just-- How?”

Fufu blinked.

“How can you be so calm? Looking in every nook and cranny when we’re so pressed for time and any moment could be your last?” Ryne sniffed. “And how can you still be so positive with that hanging over your head? I don’t know how you can do it.”

A knowing smile spread across the woman’s face, and she placed a gentle hand on the girl’s head. “I don’t have anything to worry about ‘cos I know you’ll be there.”

Ryne shook her head, lip trembling. “How can you have such faith in me? If you were to collapse at a moment’s notice and I couldn’t muster enough strength to help you, you’d--” She stopped, unable to say it.

“But I know you can,” Fufu insisted, giving Ryne’s shoulder a gentle squeeze, “I have every confidence you can do it. And I’ll be doing my part to hold on. I’m not gonna give up if I can help it.”

Leading the girl away and beginning toward the main plaza where their gathering would be, she continued, “I don’t have time to be worrying and fretting and thinking about the worst case scenario. You’re right that this could end badly. I might not make it, I’m not gonna pretend that’s not possible. But wallowing in those thoughts and feelings won’t help anyone. It’s better to act and try to make a difference than give up and crawl into a corner without even trying.”

Fufu turned her eyes up, spying the glare of the Light through the grey churning waves hovering precariously above them, sheltered only by Bismark’s gifted breath. “This isn’t the first time my life’s been on the line, or I’ve had an important job to do that also meant others’ lives were in danger. Maybe this is most the dangerous trial I’ve faced, ‘cos if I fail here then a whole world is at risk of being devoured and destroyed...and the fallout from that would endanger the Source, and all my friends and family back there.”

Looking back to Ryne, the hume saw the fear reflected in the other’s wide purple eyes. Yet Fufu still smiled. “I know all this. But the feeling I have now is the same as every other time I’ve been directly in the face of something that would try to kill me and hurt other innocent people. I can be plenty scared, but I’m also determined. ‘Cos I’m the last line in a lot of cases. I think of the people that can’t fight back, and it gives me the courage to fight for their safety.

“I think of my friends fighting with me, and they give me the strength to push on. And my family, that I haven’t seen in so long now, and I know I can’t give up for them.”

Ryne gulped, remembering how Fufu had conveyed similar feelings on the way up Mt Gulg. There it seemed like the end was in sight, and despite how tired she’d been, Fufu still pushed on. And even now, with her life waning and on the line, she seemed so steady. Like the seas could fall and wash over them at that very moment, but she wouldn’t crumble under the pressure.

The Oracle still hesitated despite feeling bolstered by the woman’s speech. “But doesn’t it ever feel hard?”

Fufu’s eyes creased, as though recalling old memories. “All the time. But that’s not an excuse to stop. If I give up just because it’s hard, or if I get hurt, then who else will do this? I don’t doubt my friends’, the Scions’ capabilities of course but then I’d just worry about them. I’d argue even if I did feel like giving up, that worry would drive me to act anyway to keep them safe.” She laughed.

Ryne looked away, until Fufu put a gentle hand under her chin and nudged her head up.

“I have faith in your abilities. I trust you. Even if the time comes when my own strength fails, I know you’ll be there. You and everyone else.” Ryne sniffed again, wiping at her eyes as she felt them begin to water.

“Do you need a moment? We can tell everyone we were late ‘cos I needed the rest,” Fufu offered. The hume shook her head, taking a breath to calm herself.

“No, no. We don’t have any time to waste,” Ryne insisted. A determined expression crossed her face and she took the miqo’te’s hand, squeezing tightly. Fufu’s ear flicked, confused.

“I promise,” Ryne said, blue eyes shining, “I won’t let you down. I know I’m struggling with my powers, but you believe in me and my strength. I won’t let that faith be misplaced when you need me most.” The Warrior of Darkness smiled, giving Ryne’s head another gentle pat with her free hand.

“Thatta girl. I know you’ve got this.”

And for the first time that day, Ryne felt at ease. She couldn’t say all of her worries had left her, but in the presence of her friend, and her optimism and radiating hope, the Oracle of Light felt more certain than she had in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where I originally feared so many more serious or feelsy prompts had me portraying miqo!Fu as overly emotional and weepy, I was glad to have this one since it let me showcase more of her optimistic and hopeful persona, even in the face of her own death and possible subsequent destruction of an entire world. This was certainly a good opportunity within the month's prompts at least.
> 
> Someone who keeps a positive attitude and tries to focus on being hopeful, even in the face of tragedy and suffering, that's what I'm trying to go for with my character. It doesn't mean she's immune from feeling hopeless, but she tries to keep a strong face when she can. Ryne felt like a good bouncing off npc given the scenario, and the weight of her own responsibilities in the end stretch of ShB, especially given she would still be unsure of her powers and how well she could use them. Plus continuing the Relationships theme, it let me have both girls interacting together.
> 
> I originally said I wanted to add more to this prompt, but re-reading it for editing, I can't think now what else I could add, so there was mostly some minor editing here and there.


	14. Where the Heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace finally returns to the Stones, and she is happier for it - 5.3 finale

The worst had passed. Sleeping faces awaken, worries fade, and relief finally comes across the Rising Stones.

The following weeks are a blur of therapy for ailing bodies, hustle and bustle in and around the Tower, and many a trip between the city states, delivering news and supplies aplenty back and forth.

Despite the work, there was only joy in the miqo’te’s step as she went. Despite arms aching from carrying boxes or papers, throat parched from constant chatter, nary a moment to rest, she went with a smile.

The excitement would eventually cool and settle, but her own elation remained. For after all they had endured, things were finally back to normal, and her loved ones were safe. The chatter on the House of Splendor’s balcony was a testament to that.

It’d be folly to suggest they would have no more problems. But for now, in this moment, there was peace. And she was happy enough to be a part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt this whole collection was named for since it felt appropriate, and the piece itself is focused on miqo!Fu's happiness at having her friends, her second family almost, finally safe and sound. Short and sweet, changed one bit of a sentence, otherwise no editing needed.
> 
> 5.3 was good.


End file.
